The night we are alone
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: Sakura loves Kakashi and Kakashi loves Sakura. So on the night that Sakura's parents are gone he pays a visit to our pink haired ninja. It's a night of love! KakashixSakura.


Kakashi x Sakura one shot

Kakashi x Sakura one shot.

Sakura looked around her room. She had spent the whole day cleaning it. She wanted everything perfect for tonight. Tonight she will belong to her one true love. Sakura blushed as the thought of her lover sweetly popped into her mind. She lit some candles spread around the room and sat down on her bed. Sure for the longest time she had loved Sasuke but she now knew that that was just some silly school girl crush. Ever since she meet "him" She knew what true love was. She couldn't bare the thought of not being near her lover for ever a second. So it always pained her whenever she and her love had to be apart. Sakura took a trip down memory lane as she remembered when she admitted her love and that love was returned. Sakura face turned pink. She giggled as she remembered what he said about her blushed. He said that she looked like a Sakura flower. She fell back on the bed and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight.

"It's almost time" Sakura's parents were gone and will be gone for the rest of the week. Her face turned a darker shade of pink as she imagined her and him all alone. Sakura got off the bed and walked over to her desk. She opened on of the doors and pulled out a letter he gave her in secret. The letter talked about how beautiful she was and how everything paled in comparison to her. She read the letter over and over again. She already had it memorized but she could not stop reading it. She traced with her finger the neat handwriting.

"Ahhh" She kissed the letter and put it back in its hiding spot. She walked back over to her bed but stopped and examined her self in the mirror. She wasn't short but not tall either. She was skinny but strong. She examined her clothes.

'_I wonder if I should put something more flattering on?_' Sakura thought it over and decided to change. She rummaged through her closet. After minutes of searching she found a low-cut tank and short shorts. She put the shorts on and took her shirt off. Just as she was about to put the tank on she heard his voice behind her.

"Hello"

"Wahh!" Sakura ducked down behind her bed."

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" he cocked his head to the side.

"No" Sakura stammered. "it's just that you caught me off guard." Sakura put the tank on and came out from behind the bed. She smiled.

"I guess that I should have knocked." He hit his head wit his knuckles.

"It's ok….. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura walked towards her sensei in the window and wrapped her arm around his neck. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and removed his mask. They kissed. Stopping only to breath they stayed like that for what seemed to them was forever.

Sakura broke away form the kiss. "we should move away from the window. We can't have anyone see us." She rubbed her check against his.

"Yes your right." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. The bed gave a soft creak as they fell on it. They resumed where they left off. Kakashi moved his hand continuously up and down Sakura's back.

"Mnnmm" Sakura wrapped her arms tighter around Kakashi's neck. Pulling him even more in to their passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were watching the whole thing stunned.

"OMG! I **DON'T** believe it!" Naruto was absolutely stunned. "She likes Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke was too stunned to speak. It was when he saw Sakura and Kakashi kiss that he realized that he did in fact love Sakura. He pounded his fist against the wall. To think that Sakura loved Kakashi-sensei now and not him!

"Hey Sasuke wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"NO YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"well I'm hungry." Naruto's stomach growled.

"No I don't-"Sasuke stopped when he heard his own stomach growl. "Let's go… I don't want to see anymore of this.

Back to Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi weaved his hand through Sakura's short tomboyish hair. He kissed the nape of her neck. While Kakashi was doing this Sakura had started to unzip his jounin vest. He shrugged the vest off and Sakura grabbed it and threw it to the side. She put a hand on his chest and felt his muscles. Kakashi kissed her harder. Sakura let out a seductive groan. Kakashi press on, his hand roaming the crevasses of Sakura's body. Sakura started to pull his shirt of his chest. Kakashi let her do that and then moved his hand all the way down her back onto her leg. Just as Kakshi stared to remove Sakura's shorts they both froze. They both heard the sound of a door opening. Suddenly they heard Sakura's mom's voice.

"Hello! Sakura-chan! Are you awake? We had to come home early!"

"Go!" Sakura jumped out of the bed and shoved Kakashi shirt and vest into his hands.

"Sakura" Just before he reached the window he gave Sakura a goodbye kiss. Right after he had jumped through the window Sakura's mom entered her room.

"Mom I'm trying to sleep" Sakura grumpily complained.

"Oh sorry dear. I'll leave then" The mother closed her daughter's door and walked down the hall to her own room.

"…" Sakura walked to her window and looked up at the moon. She wished that she could have had more time with the one she loved. With a heavy heart she got into her bed. Pulled the sheets up to her nose and fell asleep dreaming of her and Kakashi.

Kakashi, from his perch on the corner of the building arouse form Sakura's house, watched her as she fell asleep. He sighed and put his clothes back on. He jumped back to his own house to finish writing those reports that he had been putting of for half a year.

Well That's it! My first oneshot! I hope you like it! Please review! And no flaming please. This story was an annoying thought that kept popping into my head so I typed it so it would leave me alone.


End file.
